Memory Not Forgotten
by Star Wish
Summary: AU. A forgotten memory. A prophecy. An untapped power. Sakura, the orphan maid of Wasureru Inn, is about to be pulled into the most unforgettable experience of her lifetime. Evil still lurks in FayetSoralle, and only she can do something about it.
1. Fool

AN: A new story! Most of the characters belong to CLAMP. Otherwise, they belong to me. Yay!

* * *

Memory 0: The Fool

**_I weakly opened my eyes. They revealed to me a darkening sky; clouds gathered as they covered the sun. I just lay there in the open field with my back to the grass. A water droplet landed on my nose. A _magic _water droplet, that is. That was all it took for me to remember._**

"I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!" Her soft voice became a screeching sound disgusting to hear, bringing shivers down my spine. "You destroyed my mother, now I'll destroy you!" I closed my eyes, as the memory enveloped me: the sight of her throwing dark energy to them, the sound of their heart wrenching screams… "Anita!" … The smell of burnt flesh, the taste of blood… "Help us, Anita!" was their whimper…

**_What had happened to them? The girls who were prophesized to change the world? My eyes snapped open and I sat up abruptly. A wave of pain washed over me; a cry escaped my lips as I placed a hand to my head to ready myself. Panic hit me. I am not _supposed _to feel pain._**

"What the-?" was the unanimous question. They didn't understand why they were fighting. "Hikaru, what's going on? We're your friends, remember?" Still, Hikaru attacked with murderous eyes. "I'm not going to let her kill us then,"Amaterasu had said, getting into fighting position. The others dodged Hikaru's attacks, trying to avoid hurting her, and at the same time try to make sense of Hikaru's actions.

_**Never mind the pain. The girls are more important. My eyes swept over the field and the sight nauseated me. Blood was everywhere. One way or another they were hurt: burnt, stabbed, bruised… I knew that each person had given everything they had, magically or non-magically, in this battle. But I refused to believe that they were dead.**_

"Give me the cards!" Hikaru demanded Adeline, attacking her at close range. Yet Adeline refused to fight back and hurt Hikaru. Lethal energy was prepared to kill Adeline, but Hikaru stopped when an arrow hit her shoulder. Turing around, Hikaru switched targets: from Adeline to Seline, she electrocuted the other girl. Adeline had no choice but to fight. The girl looked sorrowful when she called upon her key. "RELEASE! I don't know why you're doing this Hikaru, but I can't let you hurt others anymore."

"**_Finally you're awake to see what you've done, Anita!" I turned to see the large winged lion. He, too, was badly hurt. A wing was bent the wrong angle and blood matted his fur. _**

"Windy! Turn into the chains that bind!" Powerful elemental magic swept around them as wind, with only one focus. "NO! Let me go!" Dark energy overpowered the magic, and the blond was free. She narrowed her eyes. "You'll pay for that," Hikaru darkly said. In her hands she gathered a fireball and aimed. "Watch out!" one of the called. Kayla was luckily pushed away, but her savior was not so lucky. "Onii-chan!"

"**_What I've done?" I echoed, the words sounding strange in my mouth. I racked my head to remember how the battle had ended._**

"No," I said softly, watching the blond and the auburn take the fight to the sky. I was too far to hear, but I could tell that they were chanting their final spells. Helena and Seline, who were forever on Adeline's side, took to the air also. The three of them, Adeline, Seline, and Amaterasu, called Clow's Deities by legend, were the only ones who could save Fayet-Sorall from such a threat like Hikaru. The three combined their magic to defeat the blond, Hikaru, their friend-- but as their spells collided in midair, the spells of three against one, there was an explosion.

_**With a sinking heart I remembered what I had done…**_

"No!" I shouted in horror as the blast knocked the four of them plummeting to the ground. I couldn't just watch and let them fall to their death. A burst of white light -my magic- snaked its way to them and slowed the fall. "I will not let you die," I vowed. With this promise a swirl of white lights encircled all six of the fighters: the three fated ones, the blond, the boy, and the other girl. Then my eyes started to roll to the back of my head and I knew I was going to fall into darkness. "If only you could forget…" was all I said before I fainted.

_**Rain started to fall. Slowly at first, but eventually gathered in power and fell faster. In seconds my dress became soiled, nearly transparent because it was white. Puddles grew larger by the minute, making mud. My clothes became heavier as the weight of the mud and rain, as well as the weight of my actions, pressed against my shoulders.**_

"Give me the cards!"

"**_I've forced them to forget…" was all I could say. What an unforgivable thing I have done…_**

"I don't know why you're doing this Hikaru, but I can't let you hurt others anymore."

_**A growl escaped from Cerberus. "Yes. Now do something before we drown in this weather!"**_

"You destroyed my mother, now I'll destroy you!"

_**With a great deal of effort, I stood. I gazed at the dark sky, feeling the rain fall upon my face like needles. "And the Cards are angry for what I have done…"**_

"I'm not going to let her kill us then."

_**An impatient rumble came from the guardian's throat. I turned to him sadly. I lifted the soiled dress, showing him my near transparent feet. I was beginning to look like the spirit I really was. "I don't have enough time, Cerberus."**_

"RELEASE! "

"**_Then make do," he snapped. "They are nearly dead-" A moan escaped fro him as he tried to stand, but failed._**

"NO!"

_**With great urgency, I created a plan that would keep them all safe. It was very risky and many things could go wrong. Like becoming all spirit and losing my corporeal form, for example. I rushed to Cerberus. I healed his wounded leg, knowing very well that using my magic would only speed the race fro physical to spirit even more. But there were things more important. "Can you stand?"**_

"We're your friends, remember?"

_**He did, though he winced at the wound at his side. He also knew there were things at the moment that needed to be sacrificed. "What do you want me to do?"**_

"If only you could forget…"

_**I brought my forehead to his, telling him to an instant the answer to his question. Then I pulled back. "You want to spare Hikaru?" he asked.**_

"I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!"

"**_Yes," was all I said._**

"I will not let you die."

_**I hope that I made the right choice.**_

**

* * *

List of Characters **

Wasureru Inn, _in Ayano of Fayet-Sorallé _

Sakura Hotaruko- 17, maid. Ayano. Has green eyes and short auburn hair. Earliest memory is when she met Chie, her surrogate mother, 7 years ago.

Touya Hotaruko- 24, manager. Ayano. Has blue eyes and black hair. Has the ability to see the spirits that watch Wasureru Inn, which qualifies him to be an enchanter, but never took the Qualifying Exam.

Rika Hotaruko- 19, the Younger Mistress. Originally from Sorallé . Has brown eyes and short brown hair. Became Chie's daughter 9 years ago.

Renji Hotaruko- 19, concierge. Sorallé . Has brown eyes and dark brown hair. Is Rika's twin brother. Both twins have ties to the Royal Palace.

Naoko Yanagisawa- 18, maid. Fayet. Has brown eyes and short dark brown hair; wears glasses. Wants to become a famous writer. Started living at Wasureru 6 years ago.

Chiharu Miharu- 18, maid. Sorallé . Has brown hair and shoulder-length brown hair. Became an orphan when her parents died in a flood of the Great Catastrophe 7 years ago, and lives at Wasureru ever since.

Takahashi Yamazaki- 18, chef. Sorallé . Has black hair and eyes. Is a great cook and started living at Wasureru 7 years ago. Is engaged to Chiharu.

Kero (Cerberus)- The false form of Cerberus, the legendary Guardian, stays with Chie.

Chie Hotaruko- 89, Elder Mistress. Ayano. Has gray-white hair and black eyes. Is the owner of Wasureru Inn. Is a level two magician (witch).

The Royal Palace of Fayet-Sorallé , _in Sorallé of Fayet-Sorallé _

Yoshiyuki Tereda- 32, Emperor of Fayet-Sorallé . Has brown hair and eyes. The public believes he is a sorcerer, but only those who work in the Palace know that he has no magic at all.

Miyami Furiya- 32, Empress of Fayet-Sorallé . Has blond hair and blue eyes. Is known as a sorceress, but it is not known what her true level of power is.

Tomoyo Daidouji- 17, Moon Mage. Has violet hair and eyes. Blames the empress for her mother's death. Is known as a sorceress, but is in actuality a level three magician (enchantress).

Eriol Hiiragizawa- 19, advisor. Has blue hair and eyes. Was the previous Moon Mage's (Sonomi Daidouji) student. Is a level three magician (enchanter).

Nakuru Akizuki- 23, Tomoyo's guardian. Has dark brown hair and eyes. The false form of Ruby Moon, the legendary Guardian. It is not really known what her level of power is.

Li Estate, _in Fayet of Fayet-Sorallé _

Syaoran (Xiaolang) Li- 19, heir of Fayet-Sorallé . Has brown hair and amber eyes. Is to be the next Emperor when he turns 20. Is a level two magician (magus), and is about to be promoted to sorcerer.

Meiling Li- 17, Sun Witch. Has black hair and ruby eyes. Is Syaoran's cousin, best friend, and advisor. Is a level three magician (enchantress).

Yukito Tsukishiro- 23, scholar. Has gray-white hair and brown eyes. Is Meiling's tutor and a close friend to the Wasureru family. Is the false form of Yue, the legendary Guardian. It is not really known what what his level of power is.

Amamiya Manor, _in Ayano of Fayet-Sorallé _

Nadeshiko Kinomoto- 33, mage. Has dark hair and green eyes. Came to the Palace seeking help from her cousin, Sonomi, 8 years ago, but fell into a coma shortly after. Her grandfather, Masaki Amamiya, nurses her sleeping body.

Fuutie Chang- 21, student. Has long brown hair and brown eyes. Used to study under Sonomi, but now Masaki Amamiya teaches her. Is a level four magician (witch) but is about to take the Enchanter Qualifying Exam.

Tsukimine Shrine, _in Ayano of Fayet-Sorallé _

Kaho Mizuki- 28, High Priestess. Has long auburn hair and brown eyes. Serves as a diplomat between Fayet and Sorallé , and is good friends with Xiefa. Is a level two magician (mage).

Xiefa Li- 25, maid supervisor. Originally from Fayet. Has brown eyes and long brown hair. Lives at Tsukimine Shrine, but works at Wasureru. Is a level two magician (mage).

Fujiwara Mansion, _in Ayano of Fayet-Sorallé _

Miyako Fujiwara- 18, Sorceress. Has golden yellow hair and blue eyes. Is Syaoran's fiancée. Claims to be _The_ Sorceress and own the Clow Cards. She is, however, a level one magician (sorceress).

Miya De Franc- deceased, sorceress. Had yellow hair and blue eyes. Hikaru's mother.

Hikaru Mizuki- 17, magician. Has yellow hair and blue eyes. Disappeared 7 years ago.

Spinnel Sun- Is the legendary Guardian, disappeared 7 years ago.

Fanren Zhang- 23, guardian. Has brown hair and eyes. Is Miyako's guardian/parent. A fire magician, but because she never took any Qualifying Exams (like her sister) it is not known what her level of magic is.

Fuutie Zhang- 23, guardian. Has brown hair and eyes. Is also Miyako's guardian. Is Fanren's younger twin sister, and sits in a wheelchair. A herbs specialist and an earth magician.

* * *

Clow Reed was the only royal son of Fayet-Sorallé . In an attempt to join the two countries, Emperor Landon Reed of western Sorallé married Princess Reline, the next queen of the eastern country Fayet. Through this alliance, they only produced one son to be the heir of the united countries. Throughout his years Clow proved to be worthy of his inheritance. 

Because of his mixed heritage, young Clow was exposed to both sides of the world. Clow learned the differences, strengths, and weaknesses of each country. Fayetians and Sorallé ns both loved this young child alike. However, what saddened Clow the most was that even though both countries were tied together through the ruling of his parents, the cultures and people of each country did not mix. Clow hoped to bring the two countries even closer together when he was to inherit the throne.

By his parents, Clow was taught the magics of both countries. Clow excelled in using complete control over both very distinct magic practices. By the age of 10, Clow became the youngest _magician_, a term referred to all people who practice magic, to be promoted to _sorcerer_, the highest title granted to the most powerful practitioners. Clow became known as _The_ Sorcerer.

At the age of 18, Clow was allowed to be an advisor at the Royal Palace. There, Clow was able to actively take part in making decisions concerning Fayet-Sorall by helping his parents. By the age of 20, Clow inherited the throne.

Clow appointed Maki from Fayet and Madoushi of Sorallé to be his advisors. Maki and Madoushi were not also fellow sorcerers, but rising legends as well. Maki became known as the Sun Witch of the East because of her unrivaled magic of earth, which follows under the sun. Madoushi became the Moon Mage of the West because of her famous visions with water, an element under the moon. This set up the design of today's government: the emperor must have an advisor from Fayet to be the Sun Witch as well as a Sorallé n advisor to be the Moon Mage.

Under the leadership of these three sorcerers, they succeeded in making Fayet and Sorallé prosperous. However, Clow's dream to have the two countries more united did not come out as well as he hoped. Many Sorallé ns refused to have any relations with Fayetians, and vise versa. There were few who thought differently, but both countries shunned those who did.

Around the 15th year of Emperor Clow Reed's reign, Fayet-Sorallé acquired the northern country Ayano. Although Ayano had no government of its own and a very little population growth, it was famous for its scenic beauty. The people who believed in Clow's dream settled in Ayano. These people became known as the true children of Fayet-Sorallé , while others still referred to themselves as Fayetians or Sorallé ns.

When Clow was 40, he still refused to marry. He ignored the other advisors' advice to marry either Maki or Madoushi. In an attempt to get the Emperor to marry and produce an heir, they brought in the beautiful Princess Vide Vací o from the southern country Karthac. The advisors, save for the Sun Witch and Moon Mage, told him that his marriage would create a helpful alliance between Fayet-Sorallé and Karthac. Clow still refused. That same night, Princess Vide tried to seduce the Emperor, but was immediately punished by the Sun Witch and Moon Mage. Humiliated, the princess was sent back home.

However, a year later, Karthakis stormed the palace, led by Princess Vide. This started the epic battle called the Ten-Year War between Fayet-Sorallé and Karthac. However, because Fayet-Sorallé was never fully unified, Karthac won many victories. In the end, Clow had no choice but to surrender all of Fayet, Sorallé , and Ayano to Karthac. Queen Vide allowed Clow, Maki, and Madoushi to live out the rest of their lives in the palace, guarded by Karthac soldiers, as the new palace of Fayet-Sorallé was located in Karthac. Now, Fayet-Sorallé was under the strict dictatorship of Karthac.

It was rumored that while under house arrest, Clow tamed 52 elemental spirits and bound them into cards. They became known as the Clow Cards. It was also rumored that Clow created 3 keys to control the cards: one for him, one for Madoushi, and one for Maki. While his bird key could control all the cards, Madoushi's moon key could only direct elements under the moon, and Maki's sun key could only rule those elements under the sun. Clow created two guardians, Cerberus and Yue. Maki created Spinnel Sun, and Madoushi created Ruby Moon. These four guardians were said to protect the cards and the ones who would own it. Eventually, all three Sorcerers died.

100 years later, the people were tired being oppressed by Karthac. The Li Clan, a clan that claimed to be heirs of Clow, led a rebellion composed of Li Clan warriors to the Karthac palace. Though many warriors died that day, it did not stop the Fayetians and Sorallé ns to join the Li Clan and fight back. It was a year battle called the Li-Karthac War. Throughout the battle, the different countries fought side by side and finally called themselves Fayet-Sorallé ns. In a desperate attack, the Karthakis destroyed the Li Estate and killed most of the Li Clan. It was called the Great Fire, and it also killed the rebellion's leader, Xiaolong Li. Kazumi Tereda took up leadership and led the final raid to the Karthac palace. King Rylan De Franc, the Karthaki king, surrendered by drinking a potion called the Death Sleep, killing himself. The remaining Karthakis were sent to the dungeons forever.

Kazumi Tereda was crowned the first Fayet-Sorallé Emperor for nearly 100 years. However, he promised that its leadership would return to the line of Clow. As soon as the Li Clan was able to produce a suitable heir, this prince would be the next emperor. Since then, Fayet-Sorallé has been living in peace.

However, old habits die hard. Fayetian and Sorallé n culture has not been mixed and Fayet-Sorallé is not as tied together as Clow hoped it would be. Though leaders are working to achieve Clow's goals, many people believe it will take Clow's heirs to reach it. And still, the people of Fayet-Sorallé are waiting for Clow's heirs.

"My heir will be the successor of my magic. She will be known as _The_ Sorceress as I have been called The Sorcerer. Guided by the Guardians, she will face many challenges to protect Fayet-Sorallé . With the Key in one hand, and the Cards in another, she will be able to do what even I was not able to. I do not know how she will do this, but I know she will not be alone. With the Sun Witch and the Moon Mage at her side, my daughter will be able to bring Fayet-Sorallé what it was meant to be. Loved by all, she is the greatest hope of Fayet-Sorallé ." -Emperor Clow Reed, from the last page of his journal

---From the drafts of The Life of Emperor Clow Reed, by Naoko Yanagisawa

* * *

AN: I _live_ for reviews. 


	2. Glossary

Glossary

THE COUNTRY OF FAYET-SORALLÉ : The large country made up of four providences: Fayet, Sorallé , Ayano, and Karthac. The four providences used to be independent countries until Fayet and Sorallé joined forces and became known as Fayet-Sorallé . In CR 15 (the 15th year of the reign of Emperor Clow Reed), Fayet-Sorallé acquired Ayano. However, in a war Karthac took control of Fayet-Sorallé . It took 100 years later for Fayet-Sorallé to overcome the Karthaki government, taking the Karthac land as well.

Ayano: The northern providence of Fayet-Sorallé . Because of its location, Ayano is known for being the winter providence, and its scenic beauty is at its best in winter.

Fayet: The western providence of Fayet-Sorallé . It is the home of the Royal Palace. Famous for its trading industry.

Sorallé : The eastern providence of Fayet-Sorallé . It is the home of the famous Li Clan. Famous for agriculture.

Karthac: The southern providence of Fayet-Sorallé . Karthac consists of desert land, harsh winds, and searing heat. Despite this, Karthac used to be the home of the Karthaki royal palace. Karthac is famous for its minerals.

THE HIERARCHY OF MAGICIANS: The five levels of magicians were created by Emperor Landon Reed in order to classify different magicians. With his wife, Empress Reline, he created laws for magic practitioners. These laws focus on making sure magicians do not harm non-magic practitioners.

Magician: The fifth and lowest level of magic practitioners. The term _magician_ refers to people who have inherited magical powers, so therefore includes all people who practice magic. On the magical scale, magicians are people who have a very low amount of magic (as in comparison to sorcerers). Magicians are the largest group of magic practitioners.

The following levels can only be advanced by magicians after taking the Qualifying Exam. In order to take the Exam, a magician of a higher level must vouch for the qualifying magician. (For example, in order for a magician to become legally known as an enchanter, a enchanter, mage, or sorcerer must support said magician. A magician or wizard may not.) All exams are proctored by three sorcerers, and at least two of the three sorcerers have agree on promoting the said magician.

Wizard/Witch: The fourth level of magic practitioners. Generally magicians who study at least six years are placed in this level. Wizards are able to channel their magic using mediums.

Enchanter/Enchantress: The third level of magic practitioners. Generally magicians who study at least ten years are placed at this level. Enchanters are able to communicate with spirits.

Magus/Mage: The second level of magic practitioners. Generally magicians who study at least fourteen years are placed at this level. Mages are able to communicate with higher beings.

Sorcerer/Sorceress: The first and highest level of magic practitioners. Generally magicians who study more than fourteen years are place at this level. Sorcerers are very famous for being able to use willed magic, as no other level is able to. There are very few magicians in this group.

It is possible (such as in the case of the sorcerer prodigy Emperor Clow Reed) that a magician may skip levels and exams. As long as the magician meets the qualifications, the magician may be granted license to the level.

Each Exam (The Wizard Exam, The Enchanter Exam, The Magus Exam, and the Sorcerer Exam) is a magical contract. Taking and passing an Exam is equal to signing the contract. The contract binds the magician to the promise that the magician will not use magic for ill intent against non-magic practitioners. If the magician breaks the contract, the magician's magical strength is weakened permanently and is automatically demoted a level. Also, law enforcers are notified and a suitable punishment is given to the magician with the offending crime.

The Emperor (and Empress) are automatically considered sorcerers from the day of coronation. The Moon Mage and the Sun Witch, despite their titles, are automatically considered sorcerers the day they step into position. (These people are not required to take the Qualifying Exam.) _The _Sorcerer is a term reserved for Emperor Clow Reed alone, and only his prophesized daughter is called _The _Sorceress.


	3. Magician

_It was a dark and stormy night. There were flashes of lightning and the clapping of thunder, and the torrents of rain did not seem to have an end. Its rhythmic beat was loud and steady, yet when inside, where it was safe and warm, it brought a sense of calmness. _

_The tenants of Wasureru Inn were asleep at this hour, no matter how few they were. Yet the Mistress of the inn awoke, feeling uneasy. She listened and strained to hear something beyond the drumming of rain and thunder. She was aged, but that did not stop her. There was something not right._

_Chie Hotaruko lit her lamp and got out of her bed. There was something. A new beat besides Earth's natural calamity. Hurriedly she raced to the door. Other lamps turned on, and sheets rustled in the other rooms._

_Chie ran out into the rain without a coat, where she could hear someone pounding on the outer gates. It sounded like a young female. "Please! Someone, I need help! Can anyone hear me? Please! I need help!"_

_Chie took no haste in opening the outer entrance of the grounds. This woman had a soft heart, and her door was open to everybody. What the aged woman saw was a young woman, drenched in the night's rain. "My goodness," she breathed._

_The other woman looked up, relieved. A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. She had long, flowing hair, matted down by the rain. But the light disappeared, and the girl remained part of the darkness. "Please. There are two others who need help."_

"_Mistress Chie?" Rika, 11 years, appeared suddenly and asked politely. Unlike Chie, she had enough sense to run out into the rain with a warm cloak. From under her arm, Rika brought out another cloak and covered Chie. "What is happening?"_

"_Rika-san, please prepare a room and a fire for our new guests," Chie told her, pulling the cloak tighter. The female stranger smiled gratefully. Rika nodded and bowed respectfully before she left. Chie followed the longhaired outside the gates, getting herself covered with mud. _

_Thunder boomed. "This way, please," said the stranger, leading Chie to a horse and carriage. The horse neighed, afraid. The younger girl calmed the horse as Chie saw two forms inside the cart. With the aid of lightning she saw two children, a girl and a boy. They were both unconscious. "What happened to you?" the woman murmured, as she took in their wounds. There was blood trickling down the little girl's face. Chie touched the boy's forehead. It was warm, despite the cold rain. _They are sick and their wounds need to be tended, _she thought suddenly._

"_They need to be brought… inside," Chie finished softly as she looked up to tell the young woman. But there was no one near Chie besides the two children she came to know as Touya and Sakura._

**

* * *

**

**Memory 1: The Magician  
**For disclaimer, see Memory 0.

**

* * *

Ayano Providence, Wasureru**

Sakura Hotaruko blinked when a snowflake landed on her nose. Suddenly the cold touch brought her to her senses, and the brunette shivered. Glancing around, Sakura noticed that time had passed quickly and it was already night. Her legs were now tired from the meaningless wandering around the Inn.

Sakura hugged herself tighter. Somehow the walk brought her to the center courtyard, where the bare branches of the large cherry blossom tree stretched out to the night sky. The light of the full moon spilled into the courtyard, making the snow seem like it was glowing. Sakura remained quiet and contemplative until a voice broke out of her reverie.

"Here you are, Sakura," Rika, her older sister said. Sakura turned to her silently, and Rika clasped Sakura's hands with her own. "Your hands- so cold! And your lips are almost blue!"

"Is she-?" Sakura finally asked.

Rika looked sadly into Sakura's eyes. "She wants to see everyone, one by one." Her gloved hands tightened around Sakura's. "Xiefa isn't sure she's going to see the next day," she whispered, her voice trembling.

The warmth of Rika's hands left suddenly, as they muffled a sob. Numbly Sakura reached out and hugged her tightly. Her mind understood what was happening, making Sakura give automatic responses that comforted others. Yet, it was her heart that refused to accept the truth. "She- she wants to see you," Rika said when her cries quieted. "It might be the last you speak with her."

With those words, a fear stirred inside Sakura. The younger girl abruptly let go of her sister and ran to the house. Sakura hastily switched the outdoor slippers for the indoor slippers and opened the sliding shoji door with such a force that she briefly hoped she hadn't broken it. Inside Mistress Chie, her surrogate mother, smiled up at her.

"Come in, Sakura, and warm up a bit."

Chie Hotaruko, the mistress of Wasureru, used to be an energetic figure around Inn. Now, however, she was the frail and thin woman that Sakura saw before her. She was propped up on several pillows, unable to sit up by herself. Her beauty was waning, now an elderly woman with graying hairs and many wrinkles. The hand beckoning her was weak, but Chie's eyes and smile was bright.

Tears began to fall as Sakura hugged the older woman dearly. Chie smiled tenderly as she patted her back. "There, there. Let it all out."

"You can't! You can't die!" Sakura mumbled.

Chie stroked Sakura's auburn hair. "I've lived a fulfilling life, one filled with love, hope, and happiness. There is nothing left for me but to accept my end."

Sakura didn't answer, but tears still streaked her face. Chie gently tilted Sakura's face until she could look at the girl's green eyes. "And you, little one, must also accept it." Sakura shook her head slowly, but Chie continued. "I know it would be too much of me to ask of you if I asked you to not cry. Instead, just promise me that someday in the future, you will smile again."

Sakura gave a helpless look to her mother as Chie smiled faintly. "A girl's smile is their prettiest feature, Sakura. I want you to look your very best when a boy you like comes along."

"How can you think about things like that at a time like this!" Sakura blurted out.

Chie smiled took Sakura into her arms. She rocked the young girl tenderly, as Sakura calmed down. "Memories like this are very important to me," Chie softly said. "I cherish every single moment I breathe. The time I spend with you, Rika, Touya, Renji, and the others we consider part of our family is dear to my heart. The happy memories let me smile when I remember. The sad and desolate ones… help me learn from the experience, and help me move forward."

Sakura closed her eyes when Chie paused. Intuitively, Sakura knew that when Chie spoke about her sad moments, she was talking about her late husband. _Somehow, I will have to move forward from this point just as Mother had to when her husband died._

"That's why I wish desperately for you to regain your memory," Sakura thought she heard the older woman say before she produced a hacking cough.

Sakura froze when Xiefa, who was a competent nurse, burst into the room and tended to the Mistress. _This- this isn't happening!_ All Sakura could do was watch helplessly as Xiefa helped Chie to lie down on her back. "I think that's enough," Xiefa said in a broken voice to Sakura. Sakura numbly nodded and moved to stand, but Chie quickly grabbed her hand.

"Everything will turn out for the best, Sakura. Believe in that," Chie said so seriously that Sakura had no choice but to trust her word.

That night, Chie breathed her very last, and Sakura cried in her brother's arms until she fell asleep.

**Sorallé Providence, Royal Palace**

The magic swirled around in a fierce wind, ruffling the tops of trees. Nakuru Akizuki's dark brown hair whipped around her tall frame violently, and the hem of her dress was tossed along by the wind. Yet the woman stood firm, her arms crossed and her mouth in an unhappy line, as her eyes narrowed at the figure in the pond.

Ironically, the water was not troubled by the wind at all. The water was clear enough for Nakuru to see her own reflection as she stood by the pond's edge. The bright full moon replicated by the water strengthened the power of the Mage's moon magic.

In the center of the pond, Tomoyo Daidouji stood in the eye of the cyclone with only her bare feet submerged in the water. The magician's long dark hair was only teased by the fierce wind as the edges of her robes hardly moved. Tomoyo's eyes were closed as she muttered an incantation, hoping desperately that after numerous tries, something would be different this full moon. If only she could remember…!

"_The Keeper is dead."_

Nakuru's brown eyes widened as every fiber in her being froze. When the second passed, the guardian valiantly tried to reestablish a connection to her sender, but failed. Another voice, however, answered her.

"_Bring her."_

And Nakuru looked at her mistress.

At that moment, Tomoyo's eyes snapped open, revealing stunned amethyst orbs. The wind died so suddenly, releasing the Mage, and Tomoyo let herself fall forward. The icy cold water slapped her in the face.

Immediately Nakuru was at her side, with a strange look in her eyes. But Tomoyo took no notice, and she sputtered, "The wind…" she gasped, as tears to fall. "The wind told me… Mistress Chie died." And she burst into tears.

Nakuru pulled Tomoyo closer, as the fear was evident on the guardian's face. The two sat in the pond until the Mage pulled herself together and made preparations to go to Ayano. As soon as she packed some food and clothes, she would borrow a horse and leave as soon as possible.

Nakuru remained, unaffected by the wet and cold. _What will happen now, if the Keeper is dead?_

**Fayet Providence, Li Estate**

The bowl of dried herbs clattered to the floor, scattering the remains. In spite of this, Meiling Li threw herself to the floor, facing the dying embers of the fireplace. "Fire!" she demanded angrily, "and show me the truth!"

Immediately the wood burst into flame. Stubbornly, the Witch stared into the fire as images formed in the blazing fire. When the picture cleared, Meiling's breath stopped. Then… "No!" Meiling stood up abruptly and kicked the wood furiously. Obediently the fire died.

The fire had just confirmed what her precognitive dream revealed her a few moments ago.

Letting loose a frustrated yell, Meiling was about to throw an object until a firm hand stopped her. The somber brown eyes of her teacher subdued her anger and Yukito Tsukishiro let her go. He knelt down to pick up the strewn herbs and deposited them back into the bowl.

"Mistress Chie is dead," Meiling said. It was very odd how her voice sounded very different and detached. Unexpectedly, Meiling rushed into action. Taking out a bag, she stuffed her bag with her clothes and necessities. "We're going to Wasureru," she said as she hurried out of her room.

Simultaneously, the door across her room also opened. Her cousin stopped in his tracks, and frowned guiltily. "Meiling…" he started.

Meiling's eyes narrowed as she noticed the bag he was carrying that was probably filled with clothes. "You're going there. Again." He opened his mouth to protest, but she interrupted. "You're going by horses, aren't you? Good. I'm using them." She turned a heel and started to walk away.

"Meiling!"


End file.
